outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlander: Season Two
Outlander: Season Two is the home video release of Season Two of the Outlander television series. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 1, 2016. Summary Claire and Jamie arrive in France, hell-bent on infiltrating the Jacobite rebellion led by Prince Charles Stuart and stopping the battle of Culloden. With the help of Jamie's cousin, they are thrown into the lavish world of French society, where intrigue and parties are abundant but political gain proves far less fruitful. Altering the course of history presents challenges that begin to weigh on the very fabric of their relationship – but, armed with the knowledge of what lies ahead, Claire and Jamie must race to prevent a doomed Highland uprising and the extinction of Scottish life as they know it. DVD Disc One *Through a Glass, Darkly *Not in Scotland Anymore *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::Through a Glass, Darkly :::To His Majesty Over the Water (8:04) :::God's Eternal Plan (2:08) ::Not in Scotland Anymore :::Give Me Your Hand (3:43) :::A Friendly Warning (7:39) ::Useful Occupations and Deceptions :::Choose One for Yourself (2:04) Disc Two *La Dame Blanche *Untimely Resurrection *Best Laid Schemes... *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::La Dame Blanche :::Charles Likes What He Likes (2:58) :::Medicine is Your Calling (3:14) ::Untimely Resurrection :::I'm Needed Here (4:30) :::A Kind and Loving Mother (7:11) ::Best Laid Schemes... :::Like Cheese for the Rats (7:30) Disc Three *Faith *The Fox's Lair *Je Suis Prest *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::Faith :::Practitioners of the Dark Arts (3:32) :::How can we ever be the same? (4:02) Disc Four *Prestonpans *Vengeance is Mine *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::Prestonpans :::Hell or Glory (1:55) :::History Isn't to Be Trusted (4:04) :::Chamber's Empty (3:07) :::Dougal on the Battlefield (1:39) Disc Five *The Hail Mary *Dragonfly in Amber *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::*Dragonfly in Amber :::I'm Sorry Uncle (1:53) :::We Will Win (3:52) :::Shall We All Go and Find Some History? (1:55) :::Seasons are Just Mere Suggestions (2:02) :::Tell Her I Love Her (4:55) *Featurettes **The Characters of Season 2 (13:43) **From Book to Screen: Discovering the Differences (10:44) **Gag Reel (5:24) Blu-ray Disc One *Through a Glass, Darkly *Not in Scotland Anymore *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::Through a Glass, Darkly :::To His Majesty Over the Water (8:04) :::God's Eternal Plan (2:08) ::Not in Scotland Anymore :::Give Me Your Hand (3:43) :::A Friendly Warning (7:39) ::Useful Occupations and Deceptions :::Choose One for Yourself (2:04) Disc Two *La Dame Blanche *Untimely Resurrection *Best Laid Schemes... *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::La Dame Blanche :::Charles Likes What He Likes (2:58) :::Medicine is Your Calling (3:14) ::Untimely Resurrection :::I'm Needed Here (4:30) :::A Kind and Loving Mother (7:11) ::Best Laid Schemes... :::Like Cheese for the Rats (7:30) Disc Three *Faith *The Fox's Lair *Je Suis Prest *Outlander podcasts *Extended Faith episode *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::Faith :::Practitioners of the Dark Arts (3:32) :::How can we ever be the same? (4:02) Disc Four *Prestonpans *Vengeance is Mine *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::Prestonpans :::Hell or Glory (1:55) :::History Isn't to Be Trusted (4:04) :::Chamber's Empty (3:07) :::Dougal on the Battlefield (1:39) *Featurettes **The Characters of Season 2 (13:43) **Designing History: The Costumes of Outlander (10:55) **Recreating 18th Century Paris (11:54) **Gag Reel (5:24) Disc Five *The Hail Mary *Dragonfly in Amber *Outlander podcasts *Deleted & Extended Scenes with Introductions by Ronald D. Moore ::*Dragonfly in Amber :::I'm Sorry Uncle (1:53) :::We Will Win (3:52) :::Shall We All Go and Find Some History? (1:55) :::Seasons are Just Mere Suggestions (2:02) :::Tell Her I Love Her (4:55) *Featurettes **Jamie & Claire: To Hell and Back (10:31) **From Book to Screen: Discovering the Differences (10:44) Bonus Disc (Collector's Edition only) *Kill or be Killed Featurette *Diana Gabaldon Featurette Media References See also Category:Merchandise Category:Television series